1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical instrument for use with a surgical ligation clip. More particularly, the invention is directed to a modular applicator for positioning, securing, and closing the surgical ligation clip around a vessel to be occluded.
A surgical ligation clip is used to compress a severed blood vessel to stop the flow of blood. The modular applicator of the subject invention is particularly designed for use preferably with a two-part surgical ligation clip. The first part comprises generally a Y-shaped clamp or track having two extended arms for fitting around a vessel to be ligated. The second part is a U-shaped clip body with an extended slot for slidably engaging the track and closing the arms about the vessel. Ligation clips of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,937 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/906,938, filed Jun. 30, 1992, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of known mechanical applicators for closing a conventional ligation clip around a vessel. Several examples of known applicators include the so-called push-pull type, which uses a plunger or a piston, or a fulcrum type applicator having a scissors-like or pliers-like handle.
Other examples of devices for applying metal ligation clips that include movable jaws which close together to crimp the clip about a vessel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,166; 4,662,373; and 4,598,711, each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,920; 4,242,902; 5,084,057; and 5,100,420.
However, further improvements for applying a surgical ligation clip are desirable, and in particular, a ligation clip applicator is beneficial for use with unique two-part ligation clips such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,937 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/906,938. Those ligation clips provide many advantages over known metal clips since they provide superior clamping strength and may be made of bioabsorbable materials.